


Happy Derek, after the Yellow Brick Rd

by Musichick2004



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek deserved to be loved...a teeny sequal to Jane_x80's Yellow Brick Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Derek, after the Yellow Brick Rd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yellow Brick Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580077) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



Tony and Jethro sat in their regular booth, a few people recognizing ‘T’ and begging for a performance, but he brushed them off kindly. Jethro sipped his beer and watched his lover, the newly minted Assistant Director of the FBI, blush humbly at his fans. “You can go, if you want.” He gestured toward the stage, as he saw Tony’s fingers tap against the table in a rhythm he couldn’t place.

“Nah. Maybe some other time. Just want to enjoy my date.” His eyes met Jethro’s and he smiled, reaching the restless fingers to brush Jethro’s hand. As the evening continued, Jethro could feel Tony relaxing and welcoming the less-than-casual touches and kisses. The performer was a young man Tony had taken under his wing, and had invited both of them to his first full performance, but Tony was starting to ignore the stage, favoring the pale blue eyes of his lover.

Jethro felt his heart swell when Tony brushed his cheek and kissed him, gently this time. “Thank you,” he responded.

Tony pulled back in confusion, “Well, I know I’m a good kisser, but I don’t usually get ‘thank you.’ Plus, kissing you IS kind of a selfish thing too, you know.”

Jethro smiled and brushed the back of Tony’s head with his hand. A ghosting of the headslaps he used to dole out. “For giving me a chance, DiNozzo.” He tried for gruff, but it was unsuccessful. He was having a harder and harder time being the stoic and cold man he used to be, at least around Tony.

Tony wanted to throw a witty retort, he wanted to shrug it off, but the seriousness in Jethro’s eyes wiped all sarcasm from his mind. It was an apology, and he’d been handing them out in droves since they’d stopped making assumptions about each other.  He smiled softly, accepting Jethro’s words, and placed a loving kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Across the room, the waitress was talking to the bartender, not knowing their patron was eavesdropping. “T’s over there, but he won’t play. Says he’s too happy now, and everybody only liked his sad songs. Guess that guy WAS good for him.” The bartender nodded gladly and passed the man his drinks. As he turned away from the bar, he glanced in the direction the waitress had indicated, and there was Tony. His ex-boyfriend, kissing the man he’d pined for the whole time they were together. His gaze lingered a second too long, and Tony looked up, obviously realizing he was being watched, and Derek quickly sat with his date. Tony always had a knack for that.

Tony turned his head toward the room and scanned, feeling eyes on him, and when he saw none, he looked for familiar faces that may have been the culprit. That’s when he saw Derek. Jethro noticed where he was looking, but just waited. He’d seen the man the minute they walked through the door. Derek looked happy. He sat at a table with a dark-haired, broad-shouldered man in a silk shirt and well tailored pants. Tony shouldn’t have been impressed, Derek was a good looking guy, but he flushed when their eyes met. He expected bitterness or anger in his eyes, but Derek smiled. He raised his glass and tipped it toward Tony in a long-distance greeting and smiled, then pulled his date across the table and kissed him. He slid his chair closer to Derek and placed his rimless glasses on the table as he leaned into the older man.

“They look happy,” Jethro said. Tony cleared his throat, not realizing his lover had watched the whole exchange, although, how could he NOT? He observed everything.

“Yeah. He deserved someone better.”

The headslap was harder this time, and Tony jumped. “No, not BETTER. Maybe you weren’t right for each other, but don’t put yourself down for it.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Whatever. He deserves someone who loves him for him, not some placeholder or wishful thinking. He’s too good a guy for that.”

Jethro wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders, pulling him into his chest, laughing at the irony as Tony placed his own glasses on the table to avoid bending them. “Looks like he found it, babe. Me too. We’re lucky guys.”

“We’re not double dating.” Tony mumbled, and Jethro’s laugh shook his head, making him regret the last drink as his vision swirled. He poked Jethro’s ribs, “stop, I’m getting seasick,” which only had the opposite effect. Jethro laughed harder, and Tony just closed his eyes and bathed in the sound. He loved seeing Jethro smile, and hearing him laugh, and hoped it would happen a lot more often now.

 


End file.
